Cinnamon Bubblegum
by apermissivemommy
Summary: [oneshot, Tyzula Advent Calendar] Azula and Ty Lee get drunk on champagne and finally make a move on each other at a Christmas Party.


_A/N: This is for two prompts: Bubblegum and Drunk. It's basically PWP._

* * *

Azula sipped champagne from a crystal flute. Mai stood beside her as they lingered at the edges of the grandiose and exquisite Christmas party that would put Gatsby to shame.

"You should stop staring at Ty Lee," said Mai, referring to the host of the party and Azula's secret crush.

"I'm not staring at Ty Lee," huffed Azula. "I have far better and more important things to look at."

"Uh-huh." Mai took another sip of champagne.

Azula shrugged one shoulder and smoothly lied, "I merely find the way she chews that gum to be obnoxious and tacky."

"Ah." Mai shook her head.

Azula glowered, eyes fiery. That was why everyone but Mai feared her. That and the cruel bullying everyone in her life suffered. "Do not ah at me."

"Fine. I just would humbly suggest that you make a move. I know you're secretly horrified of rejection but death and taxes are less of a sure thing than her." Mai had it on good authority that Ty Lee had been in love with Azula since 4th grade and would leap at a chance for alone time as ferociously as she leapt at gymnastics competitions.

"I do not fear rejection. How could I be afraid of something I have never experienced?"

"I'm afraid of being buried alive," said Mai, struggling not to roll her eyes. This was her best friend. This was the best friend she chose. Fuck. "You should talk to her."

"That is a terrible plan." Azula paused to think. "I intend to lure her to the mistletoe. There's plenty of it around."

"Oh. Okay. Lure her away then. Girls love deception. I'm going to get another drink." Mai walked away, but not so far away that she would miss the impending disaster. It was destined to be hilarious.

Azula put her plan into motion. She went up to Ty Lee and made some remarks about her house, asking her to tell her more about some of the artistic pieces. Azula led her past the pieces she was "most interested in" until they stood under one of the bunches of mistletoe.

"Hey there, sweet sugar cakes," awkwardly said Ty Lee. Foot, meet mouth. She wanted to die after saying that. At least she could blame laying it on so thick on her drunkenness.

"Hello," coldly said Azula. She did not know what else to say.

Ty Lee blushed and stepped a little closer to Azula. She pointed up at the dangling faux mistletoe above, popping her cinnamon bubblegum as she did so.

Azula could not help but breathe in her favorite scent: cinnamon, from Ty Lee's breath. Her heart began to beat as fast as a hummingbird's wings. She never flirted before; she was too occupied with her studies, sports and future career. But this girl… this girl made her want to break all of the rules her overbearing father imposed.

"I suppose the socially appropriate thing to do would be to kiss," said Azula.

Ty Lee took a tiny breath, clearly as intimidated by Azula as all other people in the world were.

And so Azula, quite panicked and not at all practiced at such things as these, leaned in and crushed her lips against Ty Lee's. They melted into each other for a brief, beautiful moment.

"Can I…" said Ty Lee as the kiss broke. "Can I show you something?"

"Yes, you may," said Azula.

Ty Lee nodded. She wiped her sweaty palms on her bright pink dress. She thought about trying to hold Azula's hand but chickened out at the last minute. Azula had a terrifying aura. The scariest Ty Lee had ever seen. Movie monster level scary, and a chilling blue.

They walked down a long deserted hallway.

At last, they arrived in the show room of beautiful art inside of Ty Lee's mansion home. She showed Azula inside and her crush of a lifetime started eyeing the art as if unimpressed. Nothing seemed to impress Azula; Ty Lee knew that. Nothing at all in the world. But they both did look at the many paintings.

Azula's eyes lingered on one of a lovely naked woman. Ty Lee, posed and pretty, the shading on her body perfect.

"I always thought this art was so beautiful," said Ty Lee.

"As have I," coolly agreed Azula. "I took a few art history classes last semester."

Azula gazed at the beautiful naked woman in the portrait.

"It's me, y'know?" said Ty Lee, a little nervous. Her ears felt warm like they always did when she was tipsy.

Azula smirked faintly at her. "I noticed."

Ty Lee smiled and batted her eyelashes. Azula could not help but remember Mai calling Ty Lee more of a sure thing than death and taxes.

They lingered together for a long while, looking at the art and pretending not to feel the powerful sexual tension.

Ty Lee blew a bubble with her cinnamon gum and the moment it popped Azula dove in and kissed her.

They crushed their lips together again and again. Their hands slid to each other's backs, pressing closer together. Ty Lee wove her feet backwards until she sat down on the antique chaise lounge. Azula rose up on her knees, straddling Ty Lee, leaning over her, pushing her shirt up to her collarbone. Perfect umber colored nipples and rotund breasts. Ty Lee's body was gorgeous, begging to be touched.

Azula slowly drew her knuckle up the right side of Ty Lee's stomach, all the way up to her nipple. Ty Lee breathed in sharply the moment the girl she had been crushing on for almost her whole life touched her.

Blame it on the alcohol. Blame it on being drunk.

Azula leaned forward a little more, letting her mouth lead the way.

"Azula," Ty Lee moaned, half-unable to believe she was saying this, she was having this.

Azula ran her tongue over the swollen umber tip. It felt so right in her mouth. The sounds coming from Ty Lee were driving her crazy. She became urgent with her hands and her mouth, nibbling on her skin, pulling her tight little nipples between her teeth. Azula's hand caressed her stomach, back up to her other breast. Azula massaged her, gently squeezing and tugging.

Ty Lee took Azula hesitantly by the neck, scared of her, too scared of her, and held Azula against her chest. Azula pulled her nipple into her mouth and sucked hard. At the same moment, she felt Ty Lee quiver below her. Gently, Azula licked her breasts a few more times before sitting up. Ty Lee kissed Azula's forehead.

Azula lightly rubbed her thighs.

Ty Lee started undressing, and Azula did the same.

Azula noted how Ty Lee looked like playmate of the year; Ty Lee noted how Azula looked like an evil angel.

"Come here, please," Ty Lee whispered, batting her long, curly eyelashes.

Ty Lee's hands went to Azula's bare waist, making her shiver as Ty Lee pulled her closer. The cold air made her nipples tight, begging to be touched.

Azula stretched out on the cushions and Ty Lee fell onto the chaise lounge between her legs. Ty Lee, with trembling hands, removed Azula's panties. The moment Ty Lee pressed her mouth to Azula's pussy, Azula moaned and breathed in a ragged breath.

Azula wrapped Ty Lee's hair in her hand so she could watch while Ty Lee licked her. God - she was so good with her mouth. Her tongue was amazing, and the way she moved her lips had Azula shaking after just a few seconds.

Then Ty Lee pulled back and used her fingers. Azula's head fell back against her couch.

"Oh, God…" panted Azula as two of Ty Lee's fingers pumped in and out her, stroking that sensitive spot over and over. Ty Lee leaned forward and sucked her clit gently between her lips, making Azula moan again.

When Azula whimpered, Ty Lee was stunned, almost stopping. It was so unlike the most terrifying, frigid woman she had ever known. She didn't know Azula was capable of being so vulnerable and it made Ty Lee's heart pound.

Azula knew she wouldn't last much longer.

Ty Lee pulled back a little and went at her with both hands, her fingers still thrusting in and out of her while she used her left hand to stroke her crush's clit. Azula's head dug into the arm of the chaise lounge and she tried her hardest to keep her legs open, but Ty Lee was making it nigh impossible.

Azula came like lightning, pussy and thighs clenching down around Ty Lee's fingers and arm.

She cried out.

Ty Lee's eyes widened, feeling more powerful than she ever had before in her life.

They started to pull apart, sweating and stunned.

Azula spat Ty Lee's gum into her hand and pressed it against the priceless sofa, leaving it behind as a marker of what happened there, not that anyone would figure it out from that clue.

They kissed again, the taste of cinnamon on both of their lips.

"I can't believe…" Ty Lee whispered.

"Blame it on the champagne," Azula softly replied.

They could not help but kiss again.


End file.
